mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-24522328-20140209112110/@comment-7691766-20140219174937
Ha, widzę, że dużo pomysłów. :) Ja też mam, strasznie długi, ale czemu nie. Equestriańskie Igrzyska mają się rozpocząć za tydzień. Wszystko jest już gotowe, do Kryształowego Królestwa zjeżdżają się kucyki z całej Equestrii (i reszty tej kucykowej krainy). Twilight razem ze Spike'em sprawdzają czy wszystko gra. Okazuje się, że tak. Z uśmiechem na twarzy, księżniczka kładzie się spać. Niestety, następnego dnia jeden z zawodników okazuje się być chory, dlatego nie może wystartować. Cadance szybko zastępuje go innym i wysyła zaufanego strażnika (który również podaje sportowcom napoje) by się nim zaopiekował. Ponownie wszystko wraca do normy. Lecz... coś znowu się psuje. Coraz więcej zawodników albo choruje na jedną i tą samą, dziwną chorobę. Cadance podejrzewa, że wszystko dzieje się przez zaklęcie, a Luna żartuje, iż ktoś im dosypał czegoś do ich napoju z marchwi. Z każdym dniem jest coraz gorzej, a księżniczki rozkładają kopyta na znak, że nic nie mogą zrobić. Twilight zaczyna naprawdę panikować. Do Igrzysk zostały dwa dni, a nie ma żadnego zawodnika. Księżniczki postanawiają, że trzeba będzie odwołać Wielki Zawody, lecz Twilight wpada na pomysł. Postanawia, iż kucyki z Ponyville wystartują zamiast zawodników. Księżniczka Celestia zgadza się, oczywiście pod warunkiem, iż oni sami wyrażą na to zgodę. Igrzyska mają się jednak odbyć. Kucyki z Ponyville piją swój marchwiowy sok i przygotowują się do biegu. Nagle, zaczynają u nich występować te same objawy, co u poprzednich zawodników. Twilight, zostawia przyjaciółki i biegnie do Canterlotu by sprawdzić, jakiś to sok piją kucyki. Okazuje się, że nie jest to sok marchwiowy, lecz eliksir wywyołujący tą chorobę. Księżniczka postanawia znaleźć strażnika, który je przygotowuje, lecz nigdzie go nie ma. Zrezygnowana postanawia wrócić. Kiedy wchodzi na stadion, widzi jedynie same pustki i bałagan, jakby po przejściu tornada. Szare przyjaciółki siedzą smutne na ziemi, a księżniczka obwinia siebie, że przyszła za późno. Nigdzie nie ma śladu Celestii, Luny i Cadance. Twilight patrzy w szare niebo, z którego pada deszcz. Nic nie rozumie, nie ma już przyjaciół (są zaczarowani). Traci wiarę, że może pokonać wroga. Jedynie Spike krzyczy coś o magii przyjaźni. Alikorn zdejmuje swoją koronę i ją gładzi, patrząc w miejsce, gdzie był Element. Klejnoty Harmonii! (Przychodzi jej na myśl, że dzięki nim może go pokonać, lecz nadal sama sobie nie wierzy). Kucyk przypomina sobie od początku całą swoją przygodę i razem z przyjaciółkami teleportuje się do Drzewka Harmonii, gdzie też siedzi strażnik. Twilight krzyczy, że może go pokonać, na co on szyderczo się śmieje i opowiada jej swój plan. Przyjaciółki ziewają. Szczęśliwym trafem, każda ma przy sobie swój klucz. Księżniczka przypomina każdej po kolei, dlaczego reprezentują swój Element, a klucze dopasowują się do skrzynki. Brakuje tylko jej klucza. Dopiero teraz, Twilight sobie zdaje, że naprawdę dzięki magii przyjaźni może pokonać strażnika i żałuje, że zwątpiła. Pojawia się ostatni klucz, Klucz Magii, który dopasowuje się do skrzynki i wytwarza magiczną moc, która zostaje podarowana dla przyjaciółek a one go pokonują. Wszystkie choroby znikają, a Igrzyska się odbywają. I happy end. :) Wiem, to bardziej materiał na filmy animowany i bez Chrysalis, ale co ja poradzę, że mam taką wyobraźnię. :D